Just a Little of Your Attention, Please?
by Okami-chan
Summary: G1 Prowl/Sideswipe Any semblance of a plot is a purely figment of your imagination. What's a drunken Toughline to do when his bro's in the med-bay? Why, annoy his bondmate of course! A heavy T


Just a Little of Your Attention, Please?

**Author's Notes **The basis for this verse's smut is that you can tell how easy it is to arouse a mech by their model. It ranges from 'Easy Like Whoa!' (Toughlines/Lamborghini) to 'What's Sex?' (guns). Enforcers/Datsuns fall on the much easier side of 'What's Sex?', which is not saying much. There's more to this verse than that, but that's all that's really relevant at this time. ;)

* * *

He could smell the high grade when the door whooshed open. Prowl activated his optics, drawing his attention away from writing the report in his processor.

"You are overcharged, Sideswipe," his soft voice carried all the way to the door as the red twin staggered in. Prowl stood and hurried forward, catching Sideswipe's shoulder and steadying the tottering steps of the warrior.

Sideswipe pressed forward, leaning his face into the crook of Prowl's neck; his emotions muted over their bond by the high grade. "Sunny's in the med bay," between the slurring of an overenergized vocalizer and the muffling of Sideswipe's mouth in Prowl's shoulder, the tactician had a hard time comprehending the twin's words.

Still, he lifted a hand and rested it on the back of Sideswipe's helm. "I know, that is why I did not order you out when you came in stinking of an overcharge." He could not, however, help the angle his doorwings took as the stench permeated the air from Sideswipe's proximity. He didn't see how anyone could like anything so thickly sweet.

Rather than wrap his arms around Prowl's waist, as expected, the black hands began to wander over the officer's frame, and Sideswipe's ventilators picked up in speed.

Prowl frowned, gently pushing away the hands. "Sideswipe, I am a little busy--"

"Mm-mm." A sharp jerk of the head punctuated the objection. "Yer in here. Not in yer office." Sideswipe shrugged himself closer, forcing Prowl to take a step back for balance.

"That does not mean I do not have other things I should be doing--"

"Like taking care of me?" Prowl could feel that devilish grin form on the mech's face. "I just wanna be held, and cuddled," the tone took on a small whine, drawing a sigh from the tactician. :_and snuggled and petted and told everything will be all right._:

Prowl's door wings twitched as he tapped his cheekguard against his bondmate's helm. :_And you omitted the interface that you no doubt desire.:_

Sideswipe lifted his head to pout at Prowl. "Not when you make it sound like such a chore."

Prowl touched his temples, shaking his head at the twin's antics. "I do not know how Bluestreak handles Hound; I truly do not." Except that he knew that Bluestreak did not nearly have the workload he himself did, and Roughriders, like Hound, were nowhere near as insistent as a Toughline. He drew the red twin toward the berth. "I can hold you Sideswipe, and caress you, but I do not believe that I will be in the mood for much more than that." He lay the Toughline down on the berth they occasionally shared. "I will be finishing the report you interrupted me in writing."

This time Sideswipe did whine. "Awww! Can't I have your undivided attention? Ain't I worth it?"

Prowl crawled up alongside the lanky red frame, pausing to enjoy the feel of motion of powerful hydraulics under his hands and between his thighs as Sideswipe shifted himself into a more comfortable position. "It is not that you are not worth it, simply that my processor was already occupied when you came in. I would like to finish this report and recharge, I have duty within the megacycle." He lay down on his side next to the red twin, pulling Sideswipe closer with a leg thrown over the twin's waist, and wrapping an arm around the mech's back..

Sideswipe whimpered just before Prowl shut down his optics. "You are such a tease!"

Prowl knew it was the high grade that moved Sideswipe to unexpectedly kiss him so fiercely. Prowl responded dispassionately, unable to help his annoyance at yet another interruption. Sideswipe groped him, roughly lifting him to slide the doorwings into a more comfortable position before plunking the tactician back onto the cushioned berth.

"You can't expect to get away with just teasing me like that?" Sideswipe asked in a voice husky with desire, his optics burning with his charged state.

Prowl returned the stare with a measured one of his own. "I apologize. It was not my intent to tease you. I was simply-"

Sideswipe silenced him with another circuit melting kiss, his hands gentler, more conscientious of Prowl's sensitive seams. After a breem of no response from the tactician, Sideswipe released Prowl's lips and buried his face into Prowl's neck cables. "By the Teeth, I think you're the only one that can actually shut me down without a second thought." The blue optics lifted to gleam at Prowl. "I ain't givin' up that easy."

The mech shifted, sliding higher along the tactician's frame; clamping his lips onto the red bit of metal attached to Prowl's helm.

Prowl shuddered at the feel of a glossa running along the edge of his chevron. His head flung back, trying to shake the mech off, but the Toughline was tenacious. A groan buzzed out of his vocalizer, and he panted helplessly as Sideswipe cupped his hands over the white audio receptors. The proximity of the electric current in the black hands hummed through Prowl's receptors, lighting his processor with the erotic noise.

Prowl writhed on the berth, his doorwings flicking and trying to push his cumbersome upper torso up, his feet sliding and seeking purchase to move away.

Sideswipe was having none of that.

One hand squealed down to the hinged joints of Prowl's door, fingering the silver metal lovingly.

"This... is... cheat-ing!"

A chuckle drifted from Sideswipe's lips, and the hand on Prowl's audio receptor traded places with the mouth on his chevron. "I don't play fair, you know that." The hand removed from Prowl's doorwing to stroke along a particular panel on Prowl's torso.

Prowl dragged his fingers over the rubber cushion, feeling the give of the material as he clawed into it. "Ungh! By the Code, Sideswipe!" The panel snapped open. Prowl shoved his chest into Sideswipe's, his mouth opening in a glitching, wordless cry.

Sideswipe invaded Prowl's panting mouth with an overeager glossa. "Pits, Prowl! How do you get me so heated up?" The black fingers slapped around the twin's torso, finding the panel and pulling out the interface cable. He plugged into Prowl, then snapped Prowl's own cord into his port.

Data coursed over the connection, making Sideswipe shudder as his touch on the white plates echoed back to him, and then looped again to Prowl.

Whimpers panted out of Prowl's vocalizer as Sideswipe worked his hot mouth over the chevron, and then moved on to the rounded audio receptor. Sideswipe's overcharged state transmitted over the link, distorting Prowl's sensors and turning Sideswipe's teasing touch into a burning pit of arousal. Nothing filtered through their bond, the muting of the high grade muddying Prowl's processors as the tactician reached out to his lover.

Prowl finally began to return Sideswipe's caresses, touch for touch. The feel of the Toughline mixed with the feel of the white hands traveling down that smooth veneer. He dipped his fingers into Sideswipe's seams, finding circuits and wires to stroke the red mech into a passionate frenzy.

Sideswipe writhed above him, grabbing at Prowl's arms in a confused gesture. He ceased teasing Prowl's chevron, kissing down the cables of the neck, his mouth conforming to their dips and curves.

Sideswipe's systems seized in one tumultuous moment of overload, and then his engine sputtered and stalled.

Prowl panted as Sideswipe regained his bearings,snuggling into the tactician's side. "Do you...feel better... Sides?" Prowl fought to control his arousal roughened voice, his systems winding down despite their never having overloaded.

One lazy black hand stroked Prowl's chestplate, caressing the headlamps before flopping back down to rest. "Mm-hmm."

Prowl leaned over, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Sideswipe's nose, bidding him to recharge well. Then he deactivated his optics and brought up the report he had been working on, scanning it to pick out any bits corrupted during his distraction. He lay there, content to have the easy quiet of a recharging Toughline as his white noise.

Fin


End file.
